phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:Xiao Qiao
Olá, bem vindo(a) a Wiki Phineas & Ferb! Obrigada por sua edição em Usuário:Xiao Qiao. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- PeF001 (disc) 01h32min de 31 de maio de 2011 Hi Xiao Qiao No, I don`t speak Eng? PeF001 Está bem, então isso serviria para essa Wiki de Phineas e Ferb ficar mais famosa? E como que eu faço? Vou até este site que você me indicou e escrevo o link dessa Wiki, lá em baixo onde está Phineas and Ferb? PeF001 Merge Do you want to merge this wiki: http://pt-br.phineasferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_%26_Ferb_Wiki with this wiki: http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_e_Ferb_Wiki ? Are you the founder of the second one? This wiki have more active users, so it would be better if it adopt the another one. Thank you, Diovos 20h55min de 3 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Best Picture You wanted to know which of these pictures I think better? Well since no one is the red. Language Links Great! I was going to do that, but I didn't know how to. Thanks! Also, I will put the semi-bog on homepage. Thank you, Diovos 16h52min de 2 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) OK The links thing is ok, I will say that for other admins. But Brazil / Portugal is not clear, yet. PT-BR does not means Portugal and Brazil. It means Brazillian Portuguese. For Portugal, is PT-PT (stands for Portugal's Portuguese). I never seen any PnF fan from Portugal here, the country is too little. And, the most importanat: the show has different translating for BRA and PT (informal language is REALLY different: we brazillian don't understand one word of Portugal's portuguese, it has a big accent and they use different words for some expressions), so the information will not be the same for both. This would couse a big mess. I hope you understand, Diovos 16h41min de 4 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) OK That's fine. Thanks! Diovos 01h16min de 5 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Christmas Theme Hi Xiao Qiao! Nice to see you. I wish a Merry early Christmas to you! Well, I'm planning to change the theme in December 1st, OK? I already made the logo and the background for it. I think the Español Wikia changed it too early. When you're planning to change the Vietnamese to Christmas theme? Best, 15h34min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Wow! Wow! I love Shaun the Sheep! It's like my 2nd favorite show. Can I help you with something there? I have all episodes in DVD. 15h47min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Images Ok! I'll be sending images there, OK? Now I'm uploading title cards. 16h04min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Bot Hi Xiao Qiao! Thanks for the tip! I was already thinking in creating a bot for this wiki. So, I can use Ferbot in this wiki for the same purposes they use it in USA wiki? And all I need to do is nominate him an admin and the Staff will flag it as a bot? But it will do all the edits he's programmed to do, here, just beacause I nominated it admin? It's all OK? Thanks for all the suggestions and I'm waiting for your answer! 12h52min de 20 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Ferbot So, all I need to do is nominate Ferbot admin and Staff will flag it as a bot and it will do all these "bot things", you know, fixing broken links and finding deleted videos and all this kind of thing? Only nominate it admin? Is it's that way, I nominate it now. I'm waiting for your answer! 20h54min de 20 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Namespace Hi Xiao Qiao! I already requested the namespace. Thanks! 00h55min de 23 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Thanks Xiao Thank you for always letting us know about new activities in the wiki America. And the Wiki Vietnam is very good. PeF001 20h46min de 7 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC)